


my disobliging ways are a matter of habit

by AmbientMagic



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbientMagic/pseuds/AmbientMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley brings Selina a present.  The present is not pleased with this turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my disobliging ways are a matter of habit

“Selinaaaa, I found you a present!”

“Yes, Harley?” Selina Kyle, the notorious cat burglar known as Catwoman, padded in from the kitchen. It was her night to cook, and choosing which restaurant to order delivery from was exacting work. “Is it the sort of present that explodes?”

“No, kitten, you made me promise to bring any of those home for at least a week, remember? This one is better.” With a flourish, Harley pulled a bedraggled paper bag out from behind her back and held it up for Selina to inspect. “Ta da!”

“It’s a paper bag,” Selina observed.

“No, it’s--well, it is, but look what’s inside.” Abandoning her theatrics for now, Harley stepped toward Selina and tipped the bag over. Into Selina’s cupped hands stumbled the tiniest, fluffiest, angriest black kitten she’d ever seen. Once free of its paper prison, it looked up at Harley and hissed invectives, spitting and clawing at Selina. She cooed.

“Oh, the little thing is darling. Look at that attitude! Now, are you a boy or a girl, sweetheart?” With a deft hand, she tipped the kitten over and he squalled at the indignity. “What a precious little man! I’ll call him ‘Rishi.’ Now, let’s get you a collar before Ivy gets home, hmm?” No matter how Rishi tried to escape, Selina kept him in hand, murmuring all the while how much fun he’d be having, and don’t worry she won’t let him out into the cold harsh world again, he’s safe. 

An hour later, after being fed horrid wet cat food, suffering the indignity of having a bow, a pink one of all things, tied around his neck, and being checked for ticks like some kind of wild animal, the kitten was finally left alone in a blanket-lined box to sleep. He tried to jump out, but the sides were too high. 

Resigned, Damian Wayne settled down to plot how he could get out of this predicament.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about making this into a whole thing, but it's cute as is and idk where we'd go from here tbh.


End file.
